Pobre Catherine Howard
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Catalina, Ana, Jane... Sus tres esposas han ido apareciéndosele a lo largo del día para reprocharle su actitud con respecto a ellas o sus hijos. Una vez que se han ido, el monarca cree estar a salvo de los fantasmas del pasado... Pero se equivoca.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _The Tudors_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. La canción mencionada es "Catherine Howard's fate" de Blackmore's night.

* * *

Es el día más largo de su vida y no parece terminar. Mientras avanza como puede por los majestuosos pasillos del castillo, prácticamente arrastrando su vieja pierna hinchada por la gota, Enrique VIII se pregunta hasta qué punto las apariciones de sus esposas son reales.

Catalina, Ana, Jane.

Se le habían ido apareciendo una a una a lo largo del día, para su relativa sorpresa. El hecho de sus tres primeras esposas, ya difuntas, vinieran a visitarle reforzaban la certeza que tenía desde hacía unos meses: que sus días estaban a punto de llegar a su fin. Todas y cada una de ellas habían acudido a él por el mismo motivo: por sus hijos. Catalina, la siempre elegante y cariñosa Catalina, le había reprendido por el modo de tratar a la hija de ambos, María, señalando que hacía mucho que debía estar casada y tener sus propios hijos.

Ana, en cambio no hizo sino recordarle una y otra vez lo inteligente que era Isabel y lo orgulloso que debía estar de ella, pero también hubo tiempo para los reproches, según ella era inocente cuando fue ejecutada, y todas las acusaciones contra ella habían sido falsas. Recordaba que también mencionó a su prima, Catherine Howard, que yacía junto a ella en la capilla real de San Pedro ad Vincula, en la Torre de Londres, donde ambas fueron ejecutadas con varios años de separación entre ellas.

Y Jane… Desde la aparición de Ana había estado expectante, mirando a cada rincón de la estancia en que se encontraba esperando la aparición de Jane Seymour. Cuando casi había desistido, oyó su suave voz, arrastrada por el viento, preguntando por su hijo. Se giró y allí estaba, su dulce Jane, quien se hallaba compungida lamentándose por el destino de su pobre niño que, según había dicho a Enrique, moriría joven. El soberano se resistía a creerlo, Eduardo era su niño deseado y especial, había esperado tanto a tiempo a tener un heredero, ¿cómo iba a morir joven? Jane le culpaba a él del destino del hijo de ambos, y antes de que Enrique pudiera contestar nada, Jane Seymour había desaparecido.

Las madres de sus tres hijos habían venido desde el otro mundo sólo para reprocharles su actitud hacia los niños o hacia ellas mismas en el caso de Ana Bolena. Sabiendo esto, Enrique VIII no podía evitar preguntarse qué le estaría esperando en el otro mundo.

Un momento.

El monarca inglés se detiene súbitamente en medio del pasillo que conduce a los aposentos reales y, tras unos instantes de tensión, permanece alerta, escudriñando ávidamente la oscuridad de la noche sin moverse un solo centímetro mientras el terror a lo desconocido empieza a inundar su corazón. Si hubiera guardias apostados a lo largo del pasillo como era normal durante la jornada diaria, sin duda se hubieran sorprendido ante la extraña actitud del Rey, pero sin embargo éste se encontraba a solas en medio de la oscuridad, esperando lo desconocido, escuchando el silencio de la noche inglesa…

Nada, ni un paso en el piso superior, ningún cuchicheo de los criados, ni siquiera las oraciones nocturnas de su esposa rompen el silencio que impera en esa zona del castillo. Su imaginación, en poderosa alianza con los hechos sucedidos a lo largo del día, debía haberle jugado una mala pasada, después de todo. Carraspeó fuertemente para despejar la sequedad de la garganta, y se disponía a seguir su camino cuando volvió a oír aquello que le había hecho detenerse en primer lugar.

Un murmullo. Algo tan inocente e inocuo como un murmullo había hecho palidecer de terror al soberano de Inglaterra. Enrique hirvió de rabia al pensar lo que dirían esos bastardos que tenía por enemigos si llegara a sus oídos dicho suceso, y dio una gran zancada, dispuesto a acabar con esa situación tan ridícula cuando volvió a percibir algo.

Al final del pasillo había una estancia, una antesala a los aposentos reales que suelen frecuentar los criados, preparando las sábanas y almohadones para que el Rey lo encontrara todo perfectamente cuidado cuando se dispusiera a descansar. Pues ahí mismo, en el marco de la puerta, habría jurado ver por unos segundos el liviano vuelo de una falda muy ligera, como si alguien anduviese muy cerca de allí, aunque hacía mucho que los criados se habían ido a la cama.

El monarca dio un paso hacia delante y escuchó con atención el murmullo que provenía de aquella estancia, llegando a sus oídos como una fría brisa de invierno. Tras unos instantes, reconoció la letra de una canción; se trataba de una canción infantil que solía tatarear…

- Dios mío – murmuró Enrique VIII, a la vez que su corazón daba un vuelco al conocer que debía volver a enfrentarse a lo que había evitado durante todo el día.

Una risita infantil resonó levemente en la oscuridad del pasillo como un pequeño eco hasta llegar a oídos del Rey, como invitándole a seguir avanzando. Así lo hizo, con pasos vacilantes y temerosos, Enrique se dirigió a la sala contigua a los aposentos reales y, a cada paso que daba, tanto la melodía, como las risas eran más audibles. Finalmente, cuando asomó el rostro por el marco de la puerta, la vio.

Bailaba, pero como nunca había bailado en vida, donde sus danzas estaban llenas de giros, de saltos, de alegría, juventud y vitalidad que siempre solían terminar con una amplias sonrisa y reverencia a su persona. Ahora Catherine Howard, en sus eternos diecisiete años, parecía desplazarse con más lentitud, estirándose mucho, dando grandes zancadas por la habitación sin perder un ápice de elegancia sobrenatural. Giraba sobre sí misma casi flotando por la estancia haciendo que tanto sus largos cabellos castaños como la falda de su humilde vestido permanecieran danzando en el aire unos instantes antes de volver a caer a su alrededor lentamente. Era casi como si estuviera en un sueño, sólo que en sus mejores sueños no había lugar para su quinta reina.

- ¿Por qué habéis venido? – exigió saber el Rey, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación y que sólo se veía interrumpido por los pequeños tarareos de la adolescente, quien se detuvo en su danza poco a poco hasta quedar mirando fijamente al Rey – Vos nunca me disteis un hijo.

La joven reina no dijo nada ni replicó nada, únicamente permaneció de pie en medio de la estancia, en vuelta por la misma aura fantasmal que había rodeado a las tres reinas anteriores a ella.

- Pero sigo siendo vuestra esposa y reina de Inglaterra – habló finalmente con voz tenue, casi inaudible.

Enrique resopló de rabia y cansancio, y se pasó las yemas de los dedos pesadamente por los párpados antes de volverse de nuevo hacia una Catherine Howard más pálida y pausada de la que conocía. Seguía mirándole desde el centro de la enorme habitación, hecho que acentuaba lo pequeña que era comparación, lo joven que era cuando murió.

- Vos – murmuró con rabia el monarca señalando con la mano temblorosa a la joven – Vos me traicionasteis, y obtuvisteis vuestro merecido… ¡Vos y ese bastardo de Culpeper!

Catherine cerró los ojos con aflicción en el rostro, como si el hecho de que Enrique se hubiera referido así al hombre que había amado más que a nada en su vida siguiera afectándole incluso más allá de la muerte; pero cuando abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarle de nuevo, el soberano supo que no era por Culpeper. La joven le miraba con lástima… La pena la sentía por él.

- ¿No os dais cuenta? – dijo en apenas un susurro la adolescente – Me juzgasteis y condenasteis por la misma falta que vos habíais infligido a muchas otras antes que a mí…

- Basta… - replicó el rey con rabia.

- Por la misma falta que dio una vida miserable a vuestras anteriores esposas, incluso a la más amada por vos… – continuó hablando Catherine Howard.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Enrique, totalmente indignado por lo que estaba escuchando.

Era curioso, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que ocurría después de la muerte, pero lo cierto es que Catherine hablaba con una serenidad y una madurez que nunca la caracterizó en vida; en cierto modo, era como si su alma hubiera vivido todos los años que le quedaban por delante y sin embargo su cuerpo fuera el de una adolescente.

- No os atreváis a hablar de Jane… - murmuró el soberano poniendo especial énfasis en cada una de las palabras – No sois como ella, ni lo fuisteis, ni lo seréis jamás…

El rostro de Catherine Howard se torció en una media sonrisa, probablemente debido a la frase de que nunca sería como Jane Seymour. Nunca sería como ella, ni como nadie, estaba muerta y eso era todo: nunca sería nada más de lo que había sido.

- Decidme, si ella no hubiera partido al daros un heredero… Si os hubierais cansado de su presencia, como ocurrió con Catalina y mi prima Ana… ¿No habría acabado como yo? – murmuró la joven deslizando suavemente su fino dedo índice por el cuello.

El monarca inglés no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se enfrentara a él de ninguna de las maneras: todos los miembros de su corte acataban todas y cada una de sus órdenes sin rechistar, quizás por obediencia y devoción, o quizás porque temían demasiado las consecuencias que dicha osadía podía conllevar. Fuera lo que fuere, Catherine Howard nunca había parecido tener miedo de nada de eso, sino no hubiera acabado como acabó.

- Jane nunca me hubiera traicionado, ésa es la abismal diferencia entre ella y vos – espetó Enrique VIII a su difunta esposa – Además, explicasteis todo muy bien en vuestra carta a ese mal nacido de Culpeper…

- "_La verdad en las líneas de una carta firmó y selló el destino de la pobre Catherine Howard_", lo sé… - susurró la chica a la vez que tatareaba distraídamente una canción que se había vuelto bastante popular entre los campesinos de Inglaterra tras su ejecución. – Cometí muchos errores durante mi vida, pero Thomas Culpeper no fue uno de ellos…

Enrique no podía estar más indignado, ¿cómo pudo llegar a casarse y convertir en Reina de Inglaterra a una mocosa tan insignificante y estúpida como ella? Y pensar que la llamaba su "rosa sin espinas", qué equivocado había estado.

- Mi única espina fue vuestra Majestad – murmuró Catherine como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- ¡Basta, marchaos! – vociferó el Rey, agitando los brazos con furia, a la vez que su rostro se tornaba más y más enrojecido - ¡Regresad al infierno y no volváis nunca!

La expresión de calma y serenidad en el rostro de Catherine Howard desapareció para dibujarse en él una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista una hilera de dientes blancos como perlas entre sus labios ligeramente morados, y dejó escapar una fantasmal risita que hizo un suave eco en los aposentos, algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del Rey de Inglaterra. La aparición negó lentamente con la cabeza y habló, en apenas un susurro:

- Os esperan allí… - la joven hizo una profunda reverencia, haciendo que el bajo de la falda se hinchara levemente y sus cabellos rizados quedaran más expuestos a la luz de luna que entraba por la ventaba y le confería un aura más sobrenatural si cabía – Majestad…

El soberano no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera tragar saliva para intentar hacer desaparecer ese nudo que tenía en la garganta y le estaba ahogando. Cuando su quinta reina volvió a incorporarse, le dedicó una última e inquietante sonrisa y giró de forma grácil sobre sí misma. Entre lentos giros y etéreos saltos de puntillas, Catherine Howard desapareció atravesando la puerta que llevaba a los aposentos reales y Enrique temió encontrarla allí cuando fuera a acostarse finalmente, pero no fue así.

Cuando el rey entró en sus aposentos, temeroso de una nueva aparición, Catherine se había ido, había vuelto a donde quiera desde donde hubiese regresado, y a él sólo le quedó rezar porque Dios comprendiera sus razones para actuar como lo había hecho durante todo su vida, pues para todo tenía una buena razón, y siendo Rey de Inglaterra sólo respondía ante Él, todo cuanto había hecho estaba plenamente justificado: él era Rey por la Gracia de Dios.

Sin embargo, tras la advertencia de su quinta esposa y reina consorte de Inglaterra, Catherine Howard, sólo pudo arrodillarse en su reclinatorio, como tantas veces había hecho Catalina, su primera esposa y la primera en acudir a él ese día, y rogar a Dios que se apiadara de su alma.


End file.
